Overhead frame structures are typically fabricated of various members assembled to form a framework. Such structures may be used on a vehicle for one or more reasons. The structure may be utilized to protect an operator from injury in the event of accidental upset or inadvertent rollover of the vehicle. Additionally, the structure may be used for mounting various accessories thereto. Further, the structure may be used as a framework to mount cab elements thereto.
While mounting an overhead frame structure on a vehicle may be advantageous for a variety of reasons, certain situations may exist in which one would want to lower the structure from the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may be used in low overhead clearance areas, in which the process of maneuvering the vehicle having the overhead frame structure is made much more difficult. As a result, certain overhead frame structures have been designed to be adjustable in height. In addition, other overhead frame structures have been configured (e.g., on tractors) to have an upper part of the structure pivotally connected to a lower part. As such, the upper part can be rotated downward after releasing an arresting device, thereby reducing the height of the vehicle.
Other applications may exist in which one would want to remove the overhead frame structure from the vehicle. For example, when one is shipping or transporting the vehicle, if the overhead frame structure can be removed, a smaller shipping volume may be utilized which would, in turn, reduce shipping costs. As mentioned above, a number of support members are generally fastened together to form the overhead frame structure for a vehicle. As such, if these overhead frame structures may also be disassembled before shipping, an even smaller shipping volume could be utilized. The members of the overhead frame structures can be interconnected in a variety of different fashions. It is an aim of this invention to provide an interconnection system for such structures that minimizes tooling costs, maximizes aesthetic appearance, simplifies fabrication of the members, and enables easy disassembly and separation from the vehicle at any time.